Five ways to tell you have diebetic
by inuyato
Summary: A story I made for my friend and anyone who every had a friend or is dealing with it right now.


I wrote this story based on FACTS and to me, I really care about people who have this disease. So please enjoy and give me a review on if you like it or not.

{R.I.P. Uncle Devon}

One: Not wanting to "Perform" properly

"Wake up Yusei," yelled Akiza as she came on my room with a bowl of hot soup. I was sick that day and I didn't know how or why. I didn't feel like getting up that morning.

Akiza sat on the opposite side of the bed were I was sitting.

"Do you feel any better; is your head still hurting?" she said, putting one hand on my forehead. I turned my body in a different direction from were she was.

"Listen, Yusei, if you don't want to talk to me at least eat the soup,"

I knew she was made because she used her strict voice. She put the soup on the nightstand, since my head was in a different direction; all I heard was the door closing.

I heard a light growl. I stood up from my position on the bed and I put my and on my stomach. I _was_ hungry. I took the soup from the nightstand and began eating it.

Then, when my stomach was full, I went back to sleep.

Later that evening, when I walked downstairs to get a drink, I saw Jack, Crow, Carly, Mina, Leo, and Luna at the house watching T.V. with Akiza.

"Hey Yusei," started Leo.

"Do you feel any better?" finish Luna.

"Yeah," I said i'm disgust. "I-I feel a little bit better,"

"So since you feel better, you want to sit with us and watch a movie?" said Crow, handing me the bucket of popcorn.

"What are you watching?"

"Were watching _The Proposal_," said Jack not taking his eyes off the television screen.

I did a small groan.

"Nah, I only cam down here so I could get a little snack,"

Leo's smile turned into a long frown.

"To bad then," said Mina, not having an affect of my answer like everyone else did. "Anyway, have fun being by yourself," Akiza scoffed.

"Now Mina, you don't have to be mean to Yusei, I mean, come on he is sick give him a break!" Mina rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

I looked at Akiza, and her face was almost redder than her hair. She didn't have to stick up from me like that, but I respected it.

Later that night, I heard a knock on the door. It was Akiza.

"Come in," She had a beautiful French maid outfit on; her hair was long, silky, and looked very smooth. She smiled at me; i'm a flirty-bad way.

"Um, hey Akiza, did everyone leave already?" She sighed.

"Yeah, they did, I was so glad cause you know why?" Akiza got on the bed, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Why?"

She snickered, I knew what this vixen wanted to do, but I wasn't in the mood to have fun tonight. It felt as if she was wrapping her head around my neck. She nibbled on the lobule of my ear. I moaned softly in disgust, but loud enough for her to hear it. She stopped and tried to study me.

"What's wrong Yusei, You never hold back, is there something that I did wrong,"

I turned my head away from her.

"No, it's just that, I don't feel like doing it tonight," she studied me as in trying to figure out what's wrong, and then she laughed.

"Yusei, don't be so ludicrous," she leaned my body on the bed and started to kissing me again. I pushed her off of me softly.

"No! Stop! I-I don't feel like doing this right now," I said.

I took the covers from the bed and put them back over me so I could go back to sleep.

"Good night Akiza,"

She sighed.

"Good night Yusei"

Well that's part one of the story. Now some people ask how I know the symptoms of having diabetes. Well when I went to church today, they had a diabetes test and I took it AND I DON'T HAVE IT!!! YAY.

Well they gave me a brochure and it said how do you know you have diabetes, so I took the brochure started reading it, and I remembered my old friend saying her uncle had it, so I wrote a story about it!! (This is the first part of my story so it might not be as good since i'm not good when it comes to the first parts) but keep reading until you find out what's wrong with Yusei (as if you didn't know ^^)


End file.
